A Song of Rings and Men
by Zooboss
Summary: When the Second Age of Middle-Earth ended, the world was reshaped, bringing together the worlds of Arda and Westeros. In Middle-Earth, the Third Age is halfway to its end. Arnor wages war against Angmar. There is civil war in Gondor. Civil War is soon to break out in Westeros. Can the two joined worlds help each other?
1. The Elder King

**The Elder King**

A shield protected this vestige of Arda, this Middle-earth, from the maddened guardians of Adanardhon, the world in which it was stranded. The shield was failing.

This had been a long time coming. Heedless of all the signs Manwë sent to warn them away, 1500 years ago the Númenoreans had set their hearts on war. Clouds took the shapes of Eagles and unleashed storms upon the isle of Númenor, and lightning struck the Temple they built to worship Melkor. Aule shook the earth, but the Númenoreans hardened their hearts and sailed to invade Aman.

The "Castle of the Sea", Ar-Pharazon's monstrous Alcorondas, headed a Numenorean fleet so large it surrounded Tol Eressëa on its journey to Valinor. When they landed, the sight of the Elder King's palace atop Taniquetil struck the Numenorean king in awe, wavering in his resolve to attack. But this wisdom was short-lived and he strode ashore, claiming the Undying Lands as his, if none should do battle for it.

It was then that Manwë called out to Eru, the Father of All, asking him to intercede, laying down his guardianship over Arda. A great chasm opened in the sea, between Aman and Númenor, drawing into the fleet of Númenor, releasing smoke that reached into the heavens and shaking the earth as the fleet sunk into the abyss. Hills fell onto those Númenoreans who had set foot on the Undying Lands, imprisoning them until the Battle of Battles prophesied by Mandos, when Morgoth would escape from the Doors of Night and throw down the sun. Dagor Dagorath, the day men would rise from death and fight once more against the Enemy.

Menelmarta erupted and the earth shook, destroying the foundations of Númenor. A great wave washed over the island, sweeping it into the sea along with the men, women, children, and even Tar-Miriel the queen who had been forced to marry Ar-Pharazon.

Sauron also was destroyed as Morgoth's Temple fell into the sea. Yet the Deceiver was a Maia, and upon the destruction of his fair body his spirit rose and fled to Middle-Earth.

The Elendili who were on the ships Elendil had prepared were rushed away from the land by a great wind that destroyed their sails and masts until the arrived in Middle-Earth.

Aman was removed from the world, even as Númenor was destroyed. Iluvatar bent the world so that Valinor could no longer be reached, but for the Straight Road which would stay open to the Elves.

Yet Manwë sensed this was not all. Two large lands now accompanied Middle-Earth. One lay north-south, going from the far north to center of the bent world. The other lay at a right angle to the first, and south of Middle-Earth, where the Hitherlands south of Harad had once been.

As the lands settled, he felt Eru's presence,  
_"Manwë, you have laid down your guardianship of of Arda, and now I lay upon you the guardianship of Middle-Earth and Adanardhon. When you descended upon Arda, others descended upon other worlds. Adanardhon was one of these worlds, a world made for Second Born. Alas, those who had claimed guardianship of it have not been good stewards of it. They have become petty, each believing themselves to be gods. They have fought amongst themselves marring the world even more than Morgoth had to Arda. Their seasons now last for years on end and they each have their own followers who worship them. I task you with restoring a balance to the world, though you can interfere no more in the affairs of men than you did in the Years of the Sun of Arda. But you must still guide and protect Middle-Earth within Adanardhon."_

Now he stood upon Taniquetil once again, looking out to the world, seeing the word he had slowly been attempting to balance with the help of the Ainu who had come from Arda. He had seen many things happen in the millenia and a half that he had resided above this world.

He and the others had weaved an enchantment akin to the Girdle of Melian to protect what was left of Arda by preventing the People of Middle-Earth from venturing out into the twisted world in which they now lived. More importantly, it prevented those from this world, both mortal and Ainu from reaching Middle-Earth. Without it, the seasons would become those of Adanardhon, and the peoples of Middle-Earth would suffer, unprepared for winters that lasted years. The Ainu of Adanardhon would bring their religions, and the suffering they caused to Middle-Earth. Thankfully, the Valar had prevented any of that from happening, but it had cost them.

They had not been there to prevent the battle between the Ainu of this world that had destroyed Valyria. The Valyrians had worshipped many Ainu, including Balerion, Meraxes, and Vhagar. Unknown to the other Ainu, the Valyrian Ainu had long ago bound the power of all Ainu of Adanardhon to the dragons of Valyria. They had ruled over much of Essos until the other Ainu, who had called themselves gods, had united to destroy the Valyrian gods and people. They attacked the gods of Valyria, killing them and destroying the once great empire, leaving only a small family and its few dragons. The Valyrian Ainu bound the power of their enemies to the dragons of Valyria as a final act of vengeance.

Yet Manwë still tried to mend the world, occasionally calling upon the 'gods' of this world to establish some order. There was an uneasy peace between the different Ainu for many years even as occasional fights erupted between the various gods, but he felt that some wished to undermine the Valar, for he felt many forces work their will upon the shield, slowly breaking it down. It almost seemed that their worship empowered them to damage it.

In Middle-Earth itself, evil was growing. The kingdoms Elendil and his sons had established were falling apart. Arnor had fractured into three kingdoms. Rhudaur was now ruled by followers of the Witch-King, Cardolan was in ruins, and only Arthedain remained. Gondor had fallen into civil war, casting out its King, Eldacar, in favor of his second cousin, Castamir. Eldacar was now in exile, attempting to gather forces to him to take back his throne.

The Istari he had sent to Middle-Earth were doing what they could to protect it both from the returning Sauron and from the gods outside. Curumo helped the Elves and Men preserve their knowledge, Olorin advised and guided northern Dunedain against Angmar, Aiwendil tended to the beasts and birds, Allatar attempted to unite Rhun, and Pallando guarded the southern part of Middle-Earth, that which was closest to Essos.

Manwë looked for Pallando to see the state of the warding, for Eldacar was now attempting to sail westward, in hopes of finding new allies in the rumoured new lands. The protection would lead him in a circle, until he returned to Mithlond if it held. But now was a trying time, with R'hllor beginning to exert his influence in the realm of the Seven, the gods who were most willing to assist the Valar and the Great Stallion of the Dothraki attempting to extend his influence.

Manwë saw Pallando struggling against the horse god, but holding his own within the protection of the Valar. Then he saw a face that seemed to shift and change. The face seemed to whisper something and Pallando fell. Manwë quickly added his strength from afar to the protection. The gods would not pass, but he could no longer divert the power of the Valar to preventing mortals from crossing the barrier. He realized what the words of the face had been: _Valar Morghulis._


	2. Jorah

**Jorah**

Yesterday had been the first day that young, beautiful Daenerys had stood up to her brother who he had rightly called less than the shadow of a snake. Viserys had struck his young sister and, as a result, Daenerys humiliated him by forcing him to walking to the back of the khalasar, much to the amusement of the entire the entire horde of horse-riders.

Now they were riding again, northwards after having left the forest of Qohor. Jorah rode alongside Daenerys.

"Ser Jorah, Irri says that we are nearing the Lost Land, what is it?"

Superstition is what it was, but he answered, "The Lost Land is a place rumoured to have disappeared during the Age of Valyria. One day people found that they could not travel near the coast anymore. They would find themselves veering away from the coast when they tried to follow it. Ships would lose all their speed when nearing it, or they would also find themselves turning away. Or at least that is what rumour says."

Irri objected, "It is not rumour, it is real."

Jhiqui affirmed, "It is known."

Jorah shrugged, the Dothraki would not set foot in the "poison-water" and not many other peoples ventured into the Dothraki Sea. The stories of the Lost Land were mere rumour and nothing else.

"Princess, do you know why we ride north? I thought we were going to Vaes Dothrak, it lies to the south and east."

"My lord husband says he and his bloodriders spotted a great stallion galloping northwards. They wish to follow it, it may be a sign of their god."

Jorah nodded and they continued riding. Up ahead he the khal had halted. When he came close, he saw why. It was indeed greater than any horse he had seen before, standing at over two dozen hands high. The stallion stood in front of an old man, dressed in blue holding a long staff.

The air shimmered between the two of them. The stallion reared and brought its hooves down towards the old man, only to be deflected at the last second. The man struck the ground with his staff, forcing the horse back.

A gasp came from behind him, "It is a sign. The man fights the gods."

"It is known."

Jorah sighed looking at the the handmaiden's comments, "Princess, it is a man struggling with his wayward horse. A magnificent horse, but a horse nonetheless."

But Daenerys was enraptured.

The old man had been brought to his knees, struggling against the horse which began to attack him. The man struck out with his staff, forcing the beast back. The horse in turn kicked at the man knocking him down.

"I may have been wrong about that horse, it is not just wayward, it is mad."

The old man locked eyes with the young Princess, and struck the ground once more, pulling himself up and throwing down the horse. Then he froze, a blade emerging from his chest. The air flashed, and then shimmered once more, but fainter.

The man who struck him down tried to cross the shimmering barrier, only to be pushed back. An eagle cried in the air. Startled, the man mounted the stallion and galloped away.

Then everyone sprung into action, Daenerys rushed to the old man with Jorah close behind. The old man was dead when Jorah arrived, and Daenerys had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? We never knew the man."

She looked up, "You did not see it?"

"See what?"

"He was not just a man, he appeared both regal and noble. When I looked him in the eye, I saw the people he fought to defend."

"Defend from what? The mad horse?"

"It was not a mad horse, it was a demon. Did you not see how shadows came from it to attack the shining light of the man?"

Jorah kneeled beside her, "Princess, Khaleesi, you are not well. There were no shadows nor light, just a man who fought a mad horse and was killed by one of the khalasar."

Daenerys's eyes began to tear once more, "He spoke to me, he told me that we must not let the khalasar near here, the Lost Land was hidden for a reason."

Jorah put a hand to her hand, "You have a fever Princess. You must rest." He would need to write to Varys soon, between this strange event and Daenerys's sickness in the mornings and this abrupt moodswing, he suspected that she was with child.

Her handmaiden's began to tend to her, "Khaleesi, the man was silent he did not speak."

She looked into Jorah's eyes, "He spoke within my head Ser Jorah."

"That is dark magic."

"It is known."

Jorah signaled to the handmaidens to care for her, "If you wish, I will look into this to assure you that nothing is wrong."

Daenerys nodded.

Jorah mounted his horse, "I will meet you at Vaes Dothrak in two moons time."

He saw Daenerys being carried to her tent where her fever would be treated, and went to the shimmering air. He tentatively touched it and, feeling only a mild feeling unease, passed through it.

He rode northwards for the rest of that day and did not reach the coast as he had thought he would. Neither had he reached it on the second day. It was not until the end of the week that he finally saw the coast and alongside it, a city.

Jorah gazed in wonder at the city. It was a built in an inlet, with many ships docked all around it. The city was large, only a little smaller than Lannisport. But the city's fortress rivalled Casterly Rock, the castle guarding Lannisport. The construction indeed appeared to be beyond anything in Essos, maybe even matching Winterfell.

He camped outside the city, reluctant to go into a place that had been hidden from the world for so many centuries. He did walk into the small villages that lay outside the city, hoping to learn what he could of the city.

Jorah entered a tavern, noting the strange looks that were cast his way. The smallfolk here were not small, they stood tall, most being nearly at least half a foot taller than he. One of the men approached him and spoke.

Surprisingly, he spoke the Common Tongue, "How is it that a northman finds himself down in Umbar?"

Jorah stood facing the man."I come from the south."

The other man crossed his arms, "South of here is a jungle populated only with kin of the Haradrim, and you aren't speaking their tongue, nor do you have their dark skin."

"I came to the south of here from across the sea."

The man began to crack his knuckles, "So the half-breed Eldacar is hoping to attack us from the South?"

Jorah realized that he was in a room of hostile people for an unknown reason. "I'm sorry Ser, I know not who this Eldacar is, I came from Westeros, across the Shivering Sea."

The man appeared confused, "Shivering Sea, the only Sea hereabouts is the Belegaer."

"In Westeros we call it the Shivering Sea."

"Westeros? You mean to tell me that you come from another land?"

Jorah sighed, "Aye, the Seven Kingdoms? Iron Throne? Do you not know of the most powerful realm around?"

The man's eyes flashed, "Gondor is the greatest realm." His eyes widened in realization, "Sit down, drink with us, tell us of your home and we'll tell you of ours. What do you call yourself?"

"Jorah Mormont. And your name?"

"Elumir, son of Castamir."


	3. The King in Exile

"Land ahead!"

Startled, Eldacar started. He had not expected to find land, not when so many others had sailed west, only to return, claiming that their ships had been turned back by a mysterious force. This force was said to be the Valar's way of preventing a second invasion against Aman. The world had been bent when Aman fell and this new force was in place ever since Eldacar's forefather, Elendil sailed from Numenor with the remnants of the Faithful.

Not daring to hope that he would succeed, he asked, "We still sail west?"

The ship's captain, Nenrandir, answered, "We do."

"Nenrandir, mellon-nin, do you know if the Ban has been lifted? Do we sail to the Undying Lands?"

Nenrandir shook his head, "Eldacar, Aman is no longer part of Arda, you know that. Iluvatar set it apart when he cast down Numenor. Only the Firstborn are permitted to follow the Straight Road that leads to the Undying Lands." He gazed ahead, "We sail to a new land, one I know not."

"Then we sail for help against the usurpers. I should not have doubted Lady Galadriel's advice, her foresight is famed, even among your brethren."

"Did Lady Galadriel tell you anything of the land?"

A chuckle, "No, she was as mysterious as always. I am gladdened that Cirdan allowed me to sail forth with you."

"You understand that I cannot return you to Ennor? From here, I sail for Aman with my kin."

"I do, I wish you well in your journey, though I do not understand why so many of you leave Middle Earth in its time of need."

Nenrandir sighed, "It is difficult for us who cannot die to live in a land of death. We grow weary and in the Undying Lands we can enjoy our long lives. Do not misunderstand me, our souls are ever calling us to cross the sea and return to Valinor. We do not leave at the merest feeling of discomfort."

"I would not believe it of you. I have met enough Elves to know how the sea-longing affects your people." Eldacar gestured to a point on the shore. "I can see a city, leave me there."

Nenrandir nodded, setting course for the city. "Eldacar, remind me once more: Why did you not bring any of your men with you? Surely they would be willing to accompany you."

"This is something I must do myself. My men must care for my people. My sons, Aldamir and Minardil, will lead them in my absence,"

"Are you certain this is a safe venture? Could you not have brought even a few men to guard you?"

"Nay, this is my duty and mine alone. I believe it as much as I believe anything else."

The ship was docking and Eldacar gave his farewells, "Nenrandir. I leave you now. Go to the Undying Lands and, if you can, ask the Valar to help us or at least explain. We have never been so lost."

Eldacar set foot on shore and noted that many of the people were staring at him in wonder. He supposed it was indeed a strange sight to these strangers, a man a foot taller than them disembarking from a ship in the shape of a swan. For ones not accustomed to the Men of Westernesse or the Elves, the tale of his arrival would be a thing of curiosity.

Eldacar was quickly approached by man, likely a guard, dressed in mail, with a shield emblazoned with blue eyes atop a blue sea with white waves. Eldacar looked into the man's eyes, and through them his heart and mind. The man felt like an outcast, in need of a friend, and more importantly he had an honest heart.

The guard spoke and Eldacar braced himself for a new tongue which he would need to learn, "Who are you? Where do you come from?" A pause, then hesitantly, "Surely not the Summer Islands?"

The Valar had at least granted that both peoples spoke the same tongue. He let out a small prayer of thanks and responded, "Call me Thorongil." Even as far away from Castamir as he was, he would not risk the recognition of his name. Castamir did have control of several Palantiri. "I come from Middle Earth, known also as Endor or Ennor. I am not familiar with these Summer Islands. What is your name?"

The guard shook his head, murmuring something about swan ships. "I am Rodrick Snow."

"Snow? Forgive me, where I come from, most only go by a single name." Eldacar paused, "Or we go by the name of our father."

Rodrick smiled softly, "Only a single name? That'd be like the wildings up North, beyond the Wall. Those of us that go by Snow..." He shook his head, "Most of us. don't know our fathers."

"You have my condolences for your loss."

Rodrick looked bewildered, "Ah..." He shook his head. "Nevermind that. I must ask, why have you come? Not many come this far north."

"I was told to sail west to find help."

"Help with what?"

Eldacar rubbed a hand across his chin. "I fear the matter is not one I can discuss openly"

"In any case, I believe you should speak to the Lady Lyessa."

"Lady Lyessa? Who is she?"

"She's the head of House Flint of Widow's Watch."

Eldacar gestured to the city, "I take it that this is Widow's Watch."

"Aye, follow me."

As they walked, Eldacar asked Rodrick of this new land, learning of the Seven Kingdoms. When they arrived at the keep, Rodrick spoke to Lady Lyessa, telling her about the 'giant from the swan' as the crowd was calling him.

Eldacar bowed before Lady Lyessa, "Rodrick tells me you are a great leader for the people of Widow's Peak."

"What is it that you need? By your arms and armor, you are no common knight."

"I must apologize, it is a matter of which I do not feel comfortable discussing in the open."

She tilted her head, "Follow me, we shall discuss your predicament away from prying eyes."

If anyone thought it strange that these people were so readily accepting the word of a stranger, they were unfamiliar with a Dunedain's ability to influence the minds of weaker men.

Once they were alone, Eldacar spoke. "Lady Lyessa, my words will be difficult to believe, but I urge you to consider them."

"My true name is Eldacar, son of Valacar, heir to throne of Gondor."

Lady Lyessa raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You are a prince?"

Eldacar ignored the disbelief that emanated from her, "No, I was a king, but my rule was overthrown by my cousin, Castamir."

"Ah, I see. You are like Viserys, a Beggar King, fighting to reclaim his home. Only...his story is known to world. Why is yours not known?"

"As I said, I come from Gondor, which was previously kept apart from your world."

"Gondor is the Lost Land?"

"It may be, I am not yet familiar with the geography of this part of the world. I have come to seek aid for my people. Castamir may hurt them grievously."

"I thought your cousin took your throne, why would he attack his own people?"

"Not his own people. He usurped my throne because he claimed I was a half-breed, as my father took a woman of Rhovanion as his wife, and the Gondorians consider them lesser people."

"Lesser people?"

"Yes, the people of Rhovanion are not as long-lived, nor as tall as the Dunedain. They believed that I was lesser than them, although I have lived one hundred and ninety years as healthily as any Dunedain."

The disbelief was apparent, "One hundred and ninety years? You mean to tell me that you lived before the dragons died? This is surely a mummer's farce."

Now Eldacar was confused, "No, the dragons still live, far in the north of Middle Earth, in the Withered Heath." Granted, the great dragons were dying out, but some still lived,

"Your stories are difficult to believe: a near two hundred year old man who looks to be no more than forty, dragons living, and a kingdom usurped." Eldacar imposed a bit of his will on the woman, only enough to make her ignore the fantastical things he had divulged.

She sighed, "Southerners would claim you tell tales of grumpkins and snarks, but in North, we know of other great dangers. Go to Winterfell, Rodrick will show you the way. Lord Stark may be able to help you where I cannot. Lord Stark will be able to introduce you to the King. The King is visiting Winterfell soon, and it is a month's journey from here to there."

"Thank you my lady."

"Do not thank me, I cannot help you. Rodrick!"

"Yes m'lady."

"Escort Thorongil to Winterfell. Teach him what you know of our lands and customs."

"Yes Lady Lyessa."

As Eldacar left, Lady Lyessa rubbed her head, feeling light-headed.


	4. Eddard

**Eddard**

So this was the visitor that Lady Lyessa had told him about. The man was lean, gray-eyed and dark haired. All in all, he could have passed as a Northerner if it wasn't for his height and the force behind his eyes. The man stood seven feet tall, and his eyes revealed a powerful will that was almost tangible.

"Welcome to Winterfell. would you care to come inside and eat?" It was important to establish the guest right, especially with a man so physically imposing and besides, it was time for supper.

Eldacar looked confused, "I have only just arrived, would it not be better for me to discuss with you the reason why I came?"

Was this man refusing the guest right? Ned's question was soon answered when the man's guard, Rodrick, began whispering in Eldacar's ear.

Eldacar looked worried, "Lord Stark, I apologize, I meant no offense nor disrespect, I, where I am from, we assume the guest right, without need for ceremony. I would be honored to break bread with you."

Ned gestured for Eldacar to follow him into the hall. "Tell me, you say you are a king. Yet, you wear no crown and you came alone, you understand my wariness, do you not?"

"I understand it. I am a stranger to your home, to your land and I come bearing tall tales," a laugh was heard from Rodrick.

Eldacar continued, "My crown was lost to me along with my throne. I come without guards because I knew not that I would indeed find land. It would be dishonourable to take my men with me on a journey from which there was no certain return. That and they were needed back home, my cousin now controls the most powerful realm in Endor, and threatens to wage war against my home."

Ned nodded, "But you came here for what little hope there was? Even if it meant abandoning your people?"

Eldacar looked uncomfortable, but Ned said, "This is a discussion for a later time. We have arrived."

Ned introduced his family, all except Jon. Catelyn had insisted that if this man was indeed royalty, the 'bastard' would offend him.

Throughout the meal, the children were polite, except for Arya who kept looking at Jon.

Evidently, Eldacar noticed. "Lord Stark, who is the young man sitting at that low table, the one who resembles you?"

"He is my," he grimaced, "natural son."

Eldacar's eyes shone. "Why doesn't he sit here? Arya clearly believes he belongs here."

And so do I, thought Ned.

Ned glanced at Catelyn and Eldacar nodded in understanding.

Then Eldacar spoke to Catelyn, "My Lady, why don't you allow Jon to sit with us here? After all, he is not the one who broke his vows to you. Nor does he willingly offend you? Why should a son be punished for the sins of the father?"

"The boy is a sign of my husband's weakness and a potential threat for my grandchildren to inherit."

Eldacar's eyes gleamed, "Lady Catelyn, I am told your Tully family words are Family, Duty, Honor. While keeping the boy here is a sign against Lord Stark's honor, he is protecting his family, a duty all fathers. If he protects his natural son so, how much more will he protect his trueborn sons? If you were Jon, would you see your father abandon you, when he could afford you a great protection and good life, if not his lands?"

Catelyn glanced downwards, "I see your point. It is clear you are not offended by his presence, that was the reason I had him sit away from us, we would not like to offend royalty. Still, my husband won't tell me the name of the boy's mother."

Ned looked at once pained, ashamed, and glad. "Catelyn, I have told you, I cannot tell you his mother's name. I want to but," he looked down, "I cannot."

Before this could start an argument, Eldacar suggested, "Perhaps another time, the children are watching you."

Both nodded, and Ned signalled Jon to come sit.

When Jon came, Ghost in tow, Catelyn was about to admonish him for bringing the direwolf to the high table, only for Eldacar to ask in wonder, "How is it that you have managed to such great wolf tame?"

Jon shrugged, unsure of how to answer. "He listens to me, always has."

Eldacar leaned forward to pet the direwolf. Jon was quick to warn as Ghost bared his teeth, "He doesn't listen to strangers!"

But Eldacar murmured in a strange language and Ghost allowed himself to be petted.

As they started in wonder, Eldacar spoke, "Lord Stark, in my land we may not have tamed wolves, but we do have ways of communicating with them."

Hearing that, Bran began inquiring, "You can talk to animals? Can you teach me? What do they say?"

Eldacar laughed, "No, young Bran, I cannot talk to them, I can only pass on my intent. Sindarin is a language almost all beasts understand, though they cannot speak it. I could teach you Sindarin, but sadly I fear I do not have the time to do so. Soon I must go back home and help my people."

Bran looked down, and Ned heard Eldacar whisper conspiratorially, "but I can teach you a few words before I go."

Bran beamed at that and began to eagerly talk to Arya.

Jon spoke up, "Lord Eldacar, thank you for convincing Lady Catelyn. But why did you ask for me to join you at the high table?"

"I do not believe that you should be hidden because of another's actions. You live your life, not your father's, you can chose to be remembered as a person of your own actions, or you can be remembered because of what others have done. Tell me, what do you wish to make of yourself?"

Jon glanced at Ned, "I had thought to join the Night's Watch."

Ned was agape, "Jon, do you really want to go to the Wall? It is a hard life and one more difficult for a boy."

Eldacar interrupted, "Forgive me, I am not familiar with the Night's Watch, what is it?"

Ned answered, "The Night's Watch is a sworn brotherhood to protect the Seven Kingdoms from the dangers in the far north. They serve on the Wall."

He saw Eldacar's questioning look, "The Wall stands seven hundred feet high and stretches three hundred miles across. The brother's of the Night's Watch swear to not take a wife, hold lands, father children, or gain any glory."

He turned to Jon, "Why do you want to become a brother of the Night's Watch?"

"I am a bastard. I have no future. I have no lands to gain, no one to wed, nor do I see the chance for glory."

Eldacar spoke, "Lord Stark, Jon, if I may? I have a suggestion. As you know, I need help to take back my home. Let Jon squire for me or be my ward. If those of the Seven Kingdoms will help me take back Gondor, I will need someone familiar with your ways. In Middle Earth, we don't go by family names, merely our names. If anything, we go by our father's name. I am Eldacar, son of Valacar. Jon would be Jon, son of Eddard, if you agree to it."

"Eldacar, let Jon and I sleep on it. Tomorrow we may have an answer for you. For now, tell me of your land and I shall tell you of ours."

When Jon left, Eldacar's guard followed him, discussing life as natural-born sons and how Eldacar was beginning to change their lives.

They spoke into the late hours of the night. Eldacar spoke of how Castamir had taken the throne with excuse of Eldacar being a 'half-breed.' Eddard spoke of Robert's Rebellion and the Mad King. Eldacar described the fall Arnor, and how the Witch-King of Angmar rose to power. In turn, Ned detailed the Greyjoy rebellion and how Theon Greyjoy was his ward and hostage.

They moved on to how an alliance between the two realms would be beneficial. "Lord Stark, Gondor is smaller than the Seven Kingdoms by far, but it possesses knowledge and craftsmanship beyond what the Seven Kingdoms can do. We may not be able to match the skill of your 'Bran the Builder,' but we can certainly come near. The tower of Orthanc is made of nigh unbreakable stone and reaches near five hundred feet in height."

Ned countered, "There are few enough construction projects going on here. We have little need for construction."

"Rodrick tells me that Moat Cailin was once an impregnable fortress, but has now fallen into disrepair, would you not wish to rebuild it? He also says that the Kingsroad has fallen into disrepair, my people could help restore it."

It would indeed help, perhaps increase Northern trade. The North was known for being one of the poorest kingdoms, especially relative to its size. "That may indeed be useful."

"A quick question, Lord Stark, Rodrick tells me that winter and summer last for years, can you confirm this? I know the seasons to last three months, not years."

"Months? Winter only lasts for three months where you come from? How can this be? The seasons have always lasted for years on end."

"I know not. In Middle Earth they have always lasted for months."

Ned thought, "Perhaps people will be inclined to travel to your land during the winter years. It would be less mouths for us to feed, and revenue for you through taxes on inns."

Eldacar grinned, "I can see that being beneficial to us both."

Ned yawned, "Excuse me, Eldacar, it is late now, and King Robert shall arrive tomorrow."


	5. Elumir

**Elumir**

Elumir stood watching as they approached the city. It was large, sprawling for miles, but it was unsightly, it was an ugly city of shoddy construction when compared to Minas Anor. Ser Jorah had drawn him a rough map of the Seven Kingdoms, accurate enough for Elumir find his way to the capital, King's Landing.

It had taken little more than half a month to arrive at the city, it had been uneventful, no pirates had dared to attack the mighty Garthaear, a ship his father had built in memory of the mighty Alcarondas. Garthaear was a mighty warship, stretching five hundred feet long, over one hundred feet wide, and five decks tall. It was meant to inspire awe of Gondor and fear of its wrath.

The ship flew the standard of Gondor, the White Tree beneath seven stars. He had brought with him a thousand men, in addition to the crew of the ship. Among the men he had brought there were ten Black Numenoreans, led by Barzagat, a tall man, even for a Dunedan. Barzagat and Elumir had been planning this alliance ever since the half-breed Eldacar had taken the throne of Gondor.

Elumir saw no reason to hate the Black Numenoreans, they had followed Sauron who told them of the evils of the Valar. The Faithful followed the Valar. But when Numenor was destroyed, there had been no distinction between the 'King's Men' and the 'Faithful,' both had been killed. It had only been Elendil's distrust of the treacherous Valar that had allowed the Faithful to escape.

Even then, they were confined to a small part of the world. Around Umbar, the Black Numenoreans had lived, unable to spread towards Gondor, their then enemies. They had been forced to live with the Haradrim to survive, depriving them of their Numenorean blood, though at times it stood out, as it had with Barzagat.

Now they were able to escape their confinement, to once again become the feared power in the world. Jorah had been the sign they needed to know that they could explore the world at large. In the month Jorah had been in Umbar, he taught them all they needed to know of the Seven Kingdoms to immerse themselves in the political plays of the noble families. he had also given them a message for a fat, bald eunuch by the name of Varys.

They docked the ship and Elumir called out to the crowd of onlookers, "People of King's Landing, we are men of Gondor, in what you have called the Lost Land in rumour. I am Elumir, son of Castamir, the King of Gondor. We come with gifts," he signalled, and his men brought out chests of gold. "We wish to establish trade between our lands and yours, we want to help you grow. In our land, winter lasts but a few months."

He paused, allowing that to sink in, "We would be willing to bring you to our land and allow you to settle there, in exchange for a few years of service in our army. Those who stay here and trade with us will prosper. Those who don't will be left behind in my proposed alliance with the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros."

People were gaping in awe, the mightiest ship they had ever seen had arrived, full of tall men who then have gifts to the people and spoke of a land without yearlong winters. One man called out, "How do we know yer tellin the truth?"

"My friend, that is indeed an excellent question, and one that I cannot prove. I ask you, can you prove to me, right now, that the seasons last for years?"

The man opened his mouth as if to answer, and then stopped, realizing the futility of trying to answer.

Elumir grinned, "I offer you the opportunity to confirm my words, in three months time fall will begin, then its just another three until winter. Even if winter also begins here, within three months it shall be spring once more in Gondor. Be a witness to the might of Gondor and our gods, the Valar!"

It pained him to praise the Valar, but not all in Gondor realized their treachery and it would alienate them to speak ill if the Valar. "We shall not impose our worship on you, nor actively seek to convert you, we believe that witnessing the seasons of Gondor will open your eyes to the true gods."

He could feel the effect of his speech on the people, bringing doubts to their hearts even though no true evidence had been provided. It was little matter, dividing the already divisive Seven Kingdoms would only further his goal: to either conquer the kingdoms, or to install a puppet ruler.

From the crowd came a group of men. A man with gray-green eyes and a pointed beard spoke, "My lord, we are the members of King Robert's Small Council. I am Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin. I thank you for your gift to the crown. He," indicating a young man dressed in green, "is Lord Renly Baratheon, younger brother of King Robert and Master of Laws." He pointed to an old man with a flowing beard, "This is Grand Maester Pycelle. I assume you know of the maesters?" Elumir nodded, and Baelish continued, "and this is Varys, the Master of Whisperers."

Elumir bowed his head, "As I said, I am Elumir, heir to the throne of Gondor. This is Barzagat, he is an ambassador of the Haradrim, a people who live near Gondor. I am pleased to meet you all. I trust that you, Lord Baelish can find my men somewhere to sleep." That, and nothing else. Baelish was not to be trusted, he could see the man's mind beginning to plan and plot.

For that matter, so was Varys. "My lords, you may wonder how it is that I know of your lands. One of your people, a traveller, wandered into Umbar, one of our main port cities and found me. It was from him that I learned of you and of your customs." He paused, "I trust that I and Barzagat will be able to dine with you tonight?"

Varys was the one who answered, "Of course, Lord Elumir. If you don't mind I have a few questions for you, regarding the welfare of our lost citizen." Varys began walking away from Renly and Pycelle, who spoke to Barzagat, trying to learn of the Gondorians.

Elumir nodded, and followed Varys, "Varys, I have a message for you."

Varys looked at him expectantly. Elumir chuckled, "Surely you don't believe it to be this easy? Your little birds can tell you nothing about me, but one of them has spoken to me. Why should I share this information with you? You are not one to be to be trusted, but you do have the largest network of spies I know of."

He paused, waiting for a reaction, when there was none Elumir continued, "I shall share this with you if you tell me what your plans are for young Daenerys."

"My lord, I have no plans of my own, my will is the crown's will."

Elumir laughed darkly, "Do not lie to me Lord Varys, I know you intend something for girl."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Frustrated Elumir spoke again, "I shall tell you, and then you will tell me your true intentions. Ser Jorah believes Daenerys to be pregnant." He sensed hope, joy, and a tinge of sadness within Varys whose face remained unreadable to all but a Dunadan.

Varys nodded, "If you must know, I must tell the King," the regret was emphasized now, "and he will likely order for assassins to be hired to kill the last of the Targaryen dragonspawn." It was impressive, that the man's face revealed nothing of his disgust and anger.

"Tell me Varys, do you aim to better your own life of that of someone else? Like a young lost prince and princess in the Dothraki Sea?" There was surprise and shock before the eunuch mastered his inner emotions, even though revealed none on his face.

"That would be treason, Lord Elumir." A bit of joy.

Elumir spoke in a low voice now, so that the young boy that had following them could not hear, "If I were to tell you that Gondor, which is rich, compared to your kingdoms, matched perhaps only by the Lannisters, was willing to restore the throne to the Targaryens, what would you say?"

Varys allowed a fraction of a smile to slip past his facade, "I would say to not speak to Dorne, because that would be treason, nor to speak to the Tyrells, who may be swayed to treason against the crown."

"It is a good thing that no such treason will be planned."

"Indeed."


	6. Eldacar

**Eldacar**

Three hundred men, with banners depicting a crowned stag, poured through the gates of Winterfell. At the head of the column rode a man, with a six and a half foot height and girth. He was flanked by two knights wearing white cloaks. Eldacar surmised that this must be King Robert, as the cloaks denoted members of the Kingsguard, or so Rodrick had told him.

Behind him rode a tall boy, most likely the crown prince. Eldacar gave a small, involuntary shudder when he looked at the boy, there was something grievously wrong with him. The boy felt both contempt for everyone else, and an indifference to their wellbeing.

At the boy's side there rode two men, one who looked like he could have been the boys father, and the other was Eldacar's height with a large burn on his face. The burnt man's anger rolled off him in waves, he had a very troubled past.

Eldacar almost jumped when the King vaulted off his horse, roaring "Ned! Ah, but it is good to see that frozen face of yours." The King looked over Lord Stark and laughed, "You have not changed at all."

Eldacar saw Lord Stark hesitate before replying, "Your Grace, Winterfell is yours." The two families, Stark and Baratheon greeted each other.

Once the formalities of the greeting had been observed, the King glanced at Eldacar, confused, before turning to Lord Stark. "Take me down your crypt, Eddard. I would pay my respects."

Lord Stark looked at Eldacar, torn between his friend and his promise to introduce Eldacar to King Robert. Eldacar nodded his head in acknowledgement. Lord Stark had told him it would likely happen: the King would pay his respects to Lyanna, his deceased betrothed and sister of Lord Stark, who died during the Rebellion. He would talk to King Robert later.

But Queen Cersei began to object, "We've been riding since dawn. We're tired and cold, surely we should refresh ourselves first." Eldacar could feel resent within her and she spat out, "The dead can wait."

King Robert looked furiously towards her, Ser Jaime took her arm and she quieted. Eldacar sensed a deep affection between the two of them, it made him glad to see such amiable twins. However, when they looked into each others eyes, he felt guilt. outside of each other, they seemed rather distant and cold from everyone. It was strange and something he would need to look into.

Queen Cersei spoke to him, "I hear that you are a guest of Winterfell from a far off land."

"He's a King!" interjected Arya.

Eldacar sighed, "I was a king, I am one no longer."

A short man who had come behind Ser Jaime, likely Tyrion, asked, "Ah, where are you from?" The disdain from the Queen felt tangible.

"Gondor, a land to the east of here by the sea."

"So it is a kingdom of Essos? Strange that we have not heard of it before."

Eldacar shrugged, "I know little of Essos, only what Rodrick, my guard, told me: it is a vast continent, with many 'Free Cities' and Dothraki, a nomadic culture of horse riders. I knew not of Westeros when I arrived."

Tyrion nodded, "And you say you were a king? Did someone take your throne?"

Eldacar's eyes narrowed, "I lost my throne to my cousin, Castamir."

The Queen shook her head in confusion, "What did you say his name was?"

"Castamir."

The Queen frowned, and Tyrion grinned, "In the Westerlands, there was once a House Reyne, who held their seat of power at Castamere. They defied my father, and now they...aren't."

Eldacar was shocked, "Your father killed them all?"

"You must learn, Eldacar, a Lannister always pays his debts."

Queen Cersei interrupted, "Lord Eldacar, forgive my brother for his attempt at humour. My father did what was needed to restore order. Nothing more, and nothing less." This was even more disturbing, it had probably been an example to show what happened to those who defied House Lannister.

But if this was what they deemed necessary for order, perhaps allying with those of the Seven Kingdoms was not a good idea. Eldacar wanted to overthrow the cruel Castamir, but killing all those of his family would be lowering himself to level of the killer Orendil, who had once been Eldacar's own son and heir.

"Forgive me for asking so directly, but do you think that you will be able to help me regain my throne?" Without slaughtering entire family lines?

The Queen answered, "My husband," a deep anger flared within her, "will certainly wish for war once more." She saw Eldacar's alarm, "He was once a great man, but is now," a hesitation, "a man who has fallen prey to temptation." Definite anger there, likely King Robert had sired even more natural born sons than Lord Stark had told Eldacar. This could explain the anger if he had sired them after having married Cersei.

Tyrion interjected, "But the crown can ill afford a war and neither I suppose can a deposed king. Do you have any other allies who could help fund or fight your war?"

Eldacar shook his head, "Arthedain and Cardolan are sister-kingdoms to Gondor, but Cardolan is nearly in ruins, and Arthedain holds the line of defense against the Witch-King of Angmar."

Ser Jaime was the one to ask, "Witch-King? Surely it is a moniker only and not a sign of power. Magic has been dead for many years, ever since the Targaryen dragons died out."

Eldacar grinned, "But it hasn't, nor have the dragons died out. Dragons, larger and far more intelligent than what I have understood of the Targaryen dragons, still live far to the north of Gondor. In Arthedain and Cardolan, some small magics are still practiced, like the making of Westernesse blades. They are strong, light, will not dull nor rust, and their magic helps them fight the undead minions of the Witch-King."

Tyrion countered, "But can you prove it?"

Eldacar's grin grew, "Indeed I can, I carry with me a blade of the Westernesse. It is named Taurmegil."

The burnt man, Sandor was his name, muttered something about "cunts naming swords."

Ser Jaime asked eagerly, "May I see it? It sounds similar to Valyrian steel, except for the part about the Others."

Eldacar nodded, and held out his sword, sensing that Ser Jaime would be honourable and return it promptly. One could never be too cautious with such weapons.

As Ser Jaime began to examine Taurmegil, Eldacar asked Tyrion, "These Others, are they real? What Rodrick told me of them was disturbing to say the least."

Tyrion shrugged, "If they were real, they are now long gone, they haven't been seen for thousands of years."

Lady Catelyn approached, "Your Grace, Lords, won't you come inside? Dinner is about to begin."

They walked towards the hall and Ser Jaime remarked, "Your sword does appear to be at least the quality of the Valyrian blades I've seen, but it does not prove any magic. Indeed, your stories of magic are hard to believe, but this blade shows at least magical qualities of Valyrian steel."

Tyrion looked up at that and said, "If you are in need of funds, Eldacar, know that my father would pay handsomely for blades of Westernesse. If he could fund a Westernesse smithery at Casterly Rock, you and your allies could make a fortune."

That would be something to ponder, if the Lannisters funded the war, at least they wouldn't be wiping out families.

The dinner was largely uneventful, Jon had been seated at a low table again due to Queen Cersei's potential offense. He had been approached by Benjen, but had apparently said a few words to him that sent benjen towards the high table.

"Lord Eldacar, Jon says that you offered to let him squire for you. He has his answer for you. He is a good man, and one we could have used on the Wall. But you offer him a better life than the Night's Watch ever could."

Eldacar glanced at Lord Stark, who nodded and smiled approvingly.

Eldacar approached Jon, "Your Uncle tells me you have an answer for me."

"Yes, I will squire for you."

"Are you sure? It will not be an easy life, nor necessarily a comfortable one."

Jon nodded, "I am sure, my life would not be easy either way. At least as a squire I can life my life as I choose, rather than being sworn to the Night's Watch."

"Has your father consented?"

"Aye, he has."

"Then come sit with us, not as your father's son, but as my squire."

As they walked to the high table, Eldacar noticed the singer was watching them, his emotions were difficult to read.

This was another loose end to follow up. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


	7. Eldacar II

**Eldacar**

Eldacar awoke far before dawn, today would be a busy day and he had no doubt that the mysterious musician would soon be on his way.

Indeed, when Eldacar found the singer, he had been about to exit the gates of Winterfell. he shouted, "A moment please sir, before you leave."

The man laughed and approached, "I am no Ser, but I am known as Abel."

Eldacar frowned, the man was lying, but he played along, "Abel, I come from Gondor, a distant land, as I'm sure you've heard. I was curious, what do the common men think of the Seven Kingdoms? Before I ally with them, I want to be sure that the rulers here a good people."

Abel snorted, "They are good, if you live here. Beyond the Wall live the Free- the wildings. They are not treated well within these lands."

"From what I've heard, the wildings come to rape, steal, and pillage. Why would they be treated well?"

Abel retorted, "Because they have little enough to survive on, here winters may last years, but up north, it is winter year round."

"Tell me Abel: why do you sympathize with them? Few others do."

Abel sighed and glanced around, "Lord Eldacar, you are an honest man, are you not?"

Hesitantly, "I am."

Abel spoke quietly, "You know that my name is not Abel."

"I do."

"Will you swear not to speak of what I am about to tell you?"

Eldacar nodded, "Only if it does not harm people."

"I am Mance Rayder, the King Beyond the Wall."

Frowning, Eldacar said, "I have not heard of you before, but I have been told that the wildings do not bend the knee."

Mance grinned, "Aye, they don't, but they follow strength and they follow me."

"Why?"

"The Others are returning. I heard you tell tales of magic in your land, I know you are the most likely to believe me."

"What do you wish for me to do?"

"The Free Folk, the wildings, want to live without fear of the White Walkers. You say your blades can kill the dead, they may be able to kill them."

Eldacar shook his head, "They may, but we cannot spare any men to help you, we are fighting our own wars. Would that I could help you."

"You may still. Not all would agree, but many Free Folk may be willing to join your armies against this Witch-King. We may be able to help you win back your land. We only ask for land to call our own safe of the Others, either by killing the White Walkers or by living somewhere near your lands."

"I will consider it."

"When you ready send a message north of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea."

As Mance left, he turned and said, "You may not want to mention this conversation, the northerners and us, we have bad blood between us."

Lord Stark led Eldacar to the courtyard where the King waited. They bowed and King Robert greeted them, "Ned tells me you need my help to take back your throne."

"I realize that it may be much to ask, to wage war for a man you know not, in a land you know not."

Robert laughed, "As I told Ned yesterday, I was made for war, not sitting on the throne. I've grown fat without the war. Fighting with you will help me while Ned takes care of my kingdom. How many men do you think we'll need?"

Eldacar frowned, "I am not sure. Gondor herself can field a force of nearly sixty thousand and my mother's people may be able to field twenty thousand, if they were to join together." The numbers were estimates, there was no reason to give accurate numbers or detailed breakdowns to the foreign king who may not always be an ally.

King Robert mocked, "That few? The Reach alone can field more than your two lands combined."

"Your Grace, the forces of Gondor are formidable, they likely are better armed and armoured than your soldiers and stronger as well. Most Gondorians are around your size for the blood of Numenor has not yet died out among them."

The King's laughter ceased, "Then we may have need of the men of the other kingdoms." He grinned, "But at least the fighting will be a challenge."

Worried, Eldacar asked, "King Robert, if I may? Why do you want to help me fight my war?"

"Does it matter? I'll be helping you, isn't that enough?"

Apologetically, Eldacar spoke, "I'm afraid it does. My kin in Gondor can be very convincing and I am afraid your bannermen may decide to change sides."

The King's face turned red with anger, "You think I cannot control my own bannermen? I am the king, and they must follow me!"

Lord Stark tried assuage him, "Robert, think. The Stormlands and North will remain true. The Riverlands will follow us, as will the Vale. The Tyrells and the Lannisters are interested in their own benefit. Dorne is still hurting over the murders of Elia and her children-"

Robert growled, "Dragonspawn is what they are! They raped and murdered your sister! My betrothed! Did you already forget what happened to your father and brother?"

Lord Stark took a deep breath, "The Mad King murdered my family, and Rhaegar took my sister. Elia and her children," he paused, thinking carefully, "were loved by Dorne. They, for now, are loyal to you, but we must be careful as we would be with the Iron Islands."

Robert roared, "If they turn against us, we'll crush them like we did ten years ago against Balon Greyjoy."

Eldacar stood, brandishing Taurmegil, "I am Eldacar, son of Valacar, born Vinitharya, the rightful king of Gondor, will you act as a king or sullen child? Choose swiftly!"

They looked upon him with amazement, for they had not seen him act thusly before. He appeared to have grown even taller while King Robert had shrunk; in Eldacar's face they saw the power and majesty of kings long past.

King Robert glared, his eyes narrowing before finally sighing, "You are right. I am acting like a sullen child."  
He faced Lord Stark, "Damit Ned! This is why I need you, I cannot keep drinking and whoring myself to death." A pause, "At least not without a Hand to ensure the kingdom doesn't go to ruin while I do."

He looked back at Eldacar, "I will fight for you because I fought before to take down a cruel king, murderer of heirs and family." he saw Eldacar's confusion, "Ned told me that your cousin killed Orendil, your son, and the stories of cruelty that you told him."

King Robert clasped Eldacar's hand, "I will fight alongside you to stop the cruelties of another."

Lord Stark added, "Tyrion Lannister told me of the Westernesse blades your kin in Cardolan and Arthedain can forge. He believes that in exchange for the means to make those blades, his father will consider the Iron Throne's debt fulfilled, if not in full a large part at least. The Lannisters will fund this war. He said he believed that negotiating this deal would bring him back into his father's good graces."

Eldacar asked, "How did he leave the good graces of his father?"

Robert laughed, "The Imp was born and killed his mother doing so, possibly the only person the great Lord Tywin ever loved."

Robert grinned, "Eldacar, we are going hunting. Will you come with us?"

Eldacar declined, "I am afraid I have to learn more Winterfell and Westeros for now. Perhaps the Queen can tell me of the south while you hunt."

"Fair enough, but you will come with us on our final hunt in the Wolfswood before we leave, won't you?"

Eldacar smiled, "I shall."

He turned to leave, but Lord Stark called after him, "Lord Eldacar, take Jon with you, it would be best for you to get acquainted with one another. It would do him well to begin his duties now."

Eldacar inclined his head, "Very well, that is reasonable." But might make it difficult if the Queen and her twin did have something to hide. However, there was no real reason to suspect that they did.

He found Jon sitting at a window sill with Arya, watching Bran and Prince Tommen spar in the yard. As he approached, neither they nor their direwolves to notice him. He heard Arya ask Jon, "Why aren't you down in the yard?"

Eldacar felt a tinge of bitterness from Jon, "Bastards are not allowed to damage young princes. Any bruises they take in the practice yard must come from trueborn swords."

Eldacar took a step forward, grabbing the attention of the children and their direwolves. "Jon, if you wish to spar, spar with those who are near your size and skill. Prince Tommen is half your age, sparring him would be dishonorable. Or would you wish to fight the seven year old child?"

Jon looked down, ashamed. Only for Arya to defend him, "He should still be allowed to spar with the princes. Why can't he spar with Joffrey? Jon's better than Robb with a sword. "

Eldacar sighed, "Arya, Would the prince wish to spar with your brother? I doubt he enjoyed sparring with Robb."

"I guess not." She watched Bran and Tommen once more before saying, "I could do just as good as Bran. He's only seven. I'm nine."

"You're too skinny. I doubt you could lift a longsword, little sister, never mind swing one."

Eldacar agreed, "Jon is right Arya, you could not lift a longsword, not yet anyway." He saw her glare at him. "Are there not other weapons or blades that you could use? I am not used to women, much less girls, wishing to fight, not outside Rhovanion. There we have shieldmaidens, women who fight alongside men. It is a great honor to be considered among one of them."

He looked at Arya, "But you are too young to become a shieldmaiden, it would do you better to practice with weapons requiring less strength to use than a longsword." Eldacar noted Jon's eyes light up.

There was a shout from the courtyard below. Prince Tommen had been knocked down and was trying to get up. The padding he wore made it impossible, making the little prince resemble a turtle. The men began to laugh.

When Rodrick called for Joffrey and Jon to go another round, an argument began. When Joffrey mocked Robb, Jon frowned, "Joffrey is truly a little shit."

Eldacar gave him a sharp glance, "Jon, do not speak with such terms. It is beneath you. I understand how you feel." Indeed, the young prince emanated cruelty and arrogance. "But now that you are my squire, you represent me and I will hold you to a high standard."

Jon looked down, "I shall not do so again." He paused, "But do you agree with me or just understand how I feel?"

Eldacar held back a grin, "I cannot answer your question, I do not want wish to offend the royal family."

Jon and Arya grinned. Eldacar asked Jon, "Speaking of which, I am going to speak to the queen. Will you come with me?"

"I shall."


End file.
